1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a connector and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a connector and an electronic device including the same which provides improved usability with multi-layer connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a television (TV), a monitor, a computer, and a mobile terminal may perform various functions including outputting images, web-surfing, games, photos, and recording video. Further, the electronic devices may be connected to an external device in a wired manner and transmit data thereto. For example, a TV may be connected to a universal serial bus (USB) memory stick and receive and output movies, music, photos and other data stored on a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory stick. To do so, a USB port should be provided in the TV to connect the USB memory stick to the TV.
An electronic device may use a cable that includes USB and high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) terminals configured to be connected to an external storage medium or another electronic device. Thus, the electronic device has a connector to which the USB and HDMI terminals are inserted and electrically connected. A related art connector of an electronic device is a single-layer connector, or a multi-layer connector into which external terminals are inserted in the same direction.
In the case of a single-layer connector, the connector may be located within a circumference of a printed circuit board (PCB) in order to connect the external terminal thereto. In this case, if there are many external connection materials, the connector should be arranged along a circumference of the PCB, and this may increase the size of the PCB.
In the case of a multi-layer connector, external terminals may be inserted as multi-layers in the same direction, and the PCB may not become larger. However, due to the multi-layer connector, the electronic device becomes thicker.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a related art multi-layer connector, two ports 1 and 2 are provided as multi-layers, and an external terminal 3 inserted into a first-layer port and an external terminal 4 inserted into a second-layer port are inserted in the same direction. The gap between the first and second ports 1 and 2 is minimized by taking into account the thickness of the electronic device. In this case, the external terminals 3 and 4 may interfere with each other when they are inserted into or removed from the first and second ports 1 and 2.